I Do
by St. Harridan
Summary: Even after years of being together, both captains find themselves prone to sweaty palms and thumping hearts. But then again, it's their wedding.


Written for the "Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme on LJ hosted by bree_black in celebration of NYC's legalization of same-sex marriage.

**Summary: **Even after years of being together, both captains find themselves prone to sweaty palms and thumping hearts. But then again, it's their wedding.

* * *

><p><span>I Do<span>

He's deaf to the thundering of bells overhead, deaf to everything save for the simple words Shunsui had whispered to him just a few nights ago. After having gone through yet another tumble through bed, they'd laid in the afterglow, wrapped up in each others' arms, happy, content. It's not often shinigami get to feel that way, like everything's all right for once, like there isn't any hollows out there just waiting to launch an ambush upon the Seireitei. He had felt nothing but fondness only reserved for the man.

His lifetime companion, they'd known each other since childhood, with Jushiro looking up at Shunsui's offered hand whenever he was down with his illness. Without him, Jushiro doesn't know what he'll do. Sure, there's Retsu who tends to his medication and whatnot, but Shunsui's there with him all throughout - making sure that he actually takes his pills and not just going around trying to act tough, makes sure that he maintains his diet so he isn't just all skin and bones, makes sure that he's warm whenever they're in bed.

Really, Jushiro just can't thank him enough, and as he looks at his lifetime companion now, he can't help but feel a wide smile creeping up his face. It's only reflected on Shunsui, as well as the others attending the ceremony. It doesn't happen on a daily basis - this wedding between two male captains, former students of the great Yamamoto nonetheless - and so many are staring with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Jushiro forces his attention away from Shunsui before a blush overcomes him - really, the man only needs to grin to make Jushiro feel this way - and as his eyes scan the crowds, he can see Kiyone and Sentaro, who catch themselves and straighten up and salute him. He replies with a smile, and lets his gaze wander some more. He sees Retsu and Isane, both are wearing splendid kimonos, bright red and orange sparkling in the late afternoon sun; he spots Nanao who, for once, has a genuine - and relieved - smile plastered to her face as she looks on. She appears proud, proud of her captain that he has finally decided to settle down. Jushiro then notices a blur of pink and, upon focusing on it, sees none other than Yachiru who's perched on her father's shoulders, waving at him, trying to get his attention. Not wanting to make her feel like she's being ignored, Jushiro lifts a hand in a small wave, replied to by her large grin and Kenpachi's approving smirk.

And then Jushiro turns back to face Shunsui, feeling his heart pounding against the walls of his chest, threatening to burst out any time soon. He swallows, tries to control this morbid sentiment. It's hard considering how the priest keeps asking them to exchange oaths, rings and whatnot. Shunsui takes his hand, Jushiro swallows yet again, smiling teasingly at Shunsui as he realizes that both their palms are sweaty. Seems like he isn't the only one who's nervous. Shunsui looks like he needs some of his beloved alcohol.

_Do you promise to love and cherish one another? Do you promise to be there for each other, for better or worse, through sickness and in health?_

Shunsui nods, his voice a deep sound, a subtle melody to Jushiro's ears, and when he turns back to face him, Jushiro knows just what his answer is going to be. He has had his answer before this ceremony. He's had it before Shunsui, red-faced and horridly drunk, dropped down on both his knees with a loud thump and, hands gripping Jushiro's haori, slurred out words of a sloppy proposal. He's had it since the moment they first kissed, the first time they held each other in their arms, shared the passion they secreted away for one another.

Jushiro meets his husband's eyes - they're shining with pride that finally, Jushiro will be his, and he'll be Jushiro's. Finally, officially, and without having to hide anymore. Jushiro's palms are now no longer sweaty; he runs a finger over the diamond and, upon his body's own accord, uncaring as to their rehearsals, he throws his arms around Shunsui's neck and kisses him with passion, tongues intermingling, and it's only when they pull apart in front of the stunned audience that Jushiro smirks and whispers, "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and corrections welcomed.<strong>


End file.
